


Miraculous: Another Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir

by TARDISFanMan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISFanMan/pseuds/TARDISFanMan
Summary: We all know about Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively, but what if the best superhero duo there ever was....wasn't? Find out and join Ryan McCrimmon and Gwen Caratozzolo as they become the city's heroes and defend it from the evil Hawkmoth and the Akuma.





	Miraculous: Another Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir

We start our story with a regular guy, Ryan McCrimmon. But his life is about to become very irregular very quickly.

 

“Hey it’s Ryan, I’m back!” A young spectacled adult returned home from soccer practice. “Huh, must be out.” He noted neither of his parents had replied to him. He went into his room and unpacked his sports bag. “Huh?” He noticed a small box. He opened it. “Earrings?” He picked them up. SWOOSH! A flash of light and a small creature appeared. “YAAAAAAH” Ryan screamed, backing away in fear. 

"Hello, Ryan!” The creature said, “Please don't faint!" She added hastily. "Most of them faint."

 

"What....what are you?" Ryan gasped.

 

"I'm a Kwami! Basically your own little friend guiding you to become a superhero!"

 

"A...superhero?" Ryan repeated in shock.

 

"Yep! Once you say the right phrase, you'll become The Ladybug!" The Kwami said.

 

"Ladybug? Isn't that the female term?" The young adult remembered his Entomology course.

 

"Even ladybugs can be boys.” The creature told him in an almost sassy tone. “When you transform, you will have the power of creation."

 

"Whoa…” Ryan gasped. “Darn, I just realized. I can't be Ladybug even if I wanted to...and I do!" He showed the Kwami his earlobes. "No piercings."

 

"Oh, well that isn't too big of a problem. You've already added the clip attachments!" The little ladybug creature said.

 

"Oh, so they’re clip-on? cool!" Ryan clips the earrings on. "Oh, sorry I don't even know your name."

 

"I'm Tikki!” The Kwami introduced herself formally. “I’m glad to be your Kwami!"

"Glad to be chosen!” Ryan smiled. “So now what Tikki?"

 

"Well, first, I'm gonna teach you a little bit of what you need to do as Ladybug." Ryan nodded.

 

"Obviously the first thing is how to change." He noted.

“To transform, simply Tikki, spots on!" The Kwami instructed.

 

"Alright, Tikki, spots on!" SWOOSH! In a flash of light, Ryan turned into his new alter-ego. “What the-?” He looked over the suit. “What is this, spandex?" Then he thought. ”Hmm... if it's 'spots on'...spots off?" In another flash of light, he was back in his regular clothes and Tikki had reappeared. “Whoa..."

 

"Whoo! That was fun!" Tikki cried as she flew around in excitement.

 

"Tikki, that was awesome!" Ryan cried. ”Just one issue to solve." He realized.

 

"Yes?" Tikki asked with concern.

 

"I wear glasses, and they don't disappear when I change....apparently." Ryan said. “Contacts I suppose?"

 

"That, or they can change with the suit if you want them to.” Tikki explained. “We Kwamis have to think ahead for these situations!"

 

"I think it'll be easier to change them than explain to my parents why I suddenly want contacts." Ryan said with a nod. "Wow, I'm gonna be a superhero!" He cheered.

 

"Now, you do have to learn to use your special abilities." The Kwami noted.

 

"Like what?" Ryan inquired. ”Ooh, do I have the ability to fly like a ladybug!?"

 

"I wish we could fly.” Tikki said sadly. “But,” She added, perking up. “We do have slightly better speed and strength, and we can jump super high!” “Additionally, there is your Lucky Charm. If you're in a pinch, just say: Lucky Charm! Throw your yo-yo in the air and it will create an item you will need to use to finish your task!"

 

"Wait, my what?" Ryan thought he’d heard wrong.

 

"When you transform, you gain a yo-yo that you can use as a communicator and a weapon. That, and you can use it for other cool things like transportation!"

 

"A communicator? What would I need that for? Does Ladybug have a partner?" Ryan wondered

 

"Almost always is Ladybug joined by their partner, Cat Noir.” Tikki told Ryan. “He is the hero of destruction."

 

"That seems counterintuitive." The young adult noted.

 

"Well, Cat Noir does have their moments in causing good destruction.” Tikki told him. “If you have an akumatized holder, they can simply use their Cataclysm to destroy the Miraculous, releasing the akuma. As Ladybug, you would de-evilize the akuma and undo any destruction it caused."

 

"Right." Ryan nodded.

 

"Do you have any questions?" Tikki inquired

 

"When do I start?” Ryan asked.

 

"As soon as possible!" Tikki practically cheered. Both human and Kwami smiled at one another.


End file.
